Evanescent
by Hero Kim
Summary: The Soul Society seems to be fine but besides the new arrival of Arrancar's a new enemy threatens the human world. The one Chiropteran in the Soul Society has the power to destroy the enemy but can she control herself?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Truth

Darkness had come too fast for this day, covering it completely. I glided across the wooden floor feeling my black robe rubbing against me. The hallways were emptied, only I walked in them. The moon shined brilliantly, seeing my reflection, and how it made my odd colored eyes glow. I turned down one hall ending up at two nicely carved wooden doors, knocking lightly. "come in." A loud voiced boomed, shaking the silence away. I pushed the door aside and walked in with a smile. "you wanted to see me Captain?" I asked giving a little smirk to Captain Yamamoto. I stepped in further, reaching his desk then bowed. "how have you been sir?" He let out a laugh. "I've been wonderful. Are you okay?" He cocked an eyebrow and I knew what he was asking about. "I'm able to control myself, but it's hard. The smell of blood is a bit overwhelming to me, still." I sighed in anger. Blood. The one thing I couldn't keep myself from, it angers me. I felt a few viens tighten as I further thought about it. I took a deep breath looking at the view of the Seirete. "what is it you want me to do?" I turned back to see him standing up. "Lt. Hisagi has imformed me that too many Hollows have been appearing in Karakura. No one else is able to eliminate them because they are busy." A sense of curiosity filled up in me. I wanted to know more and why no one will destroy them. "why can't anyone else do it? Sending me into the human world is a dangerous thing. They're the reason why I'm here serving the Soul Society."

"Ichigo and his friends are spread out everywhere. Ichigo is with Renji and a few others trying to find out more about our new enemies." The sentence jumped out to me. "new enemies? But aren't the Arrancar our new enemies?" He shook his head slowly, as if I did something wrong. "no. We have recently come up against a foe similar to you." I stepped back once in terror and anger. "like me? Blood suckers?" His eyes seemed more serious when I hit the subject dead on. "they are called Chiropterans." I immediatly was appauled by their names falling back a few more steps. "they are creating an unbalanced world for the humans. I know you can handle it." "why?" He sighed and walked heavily across the floor to the wood railing, taking in the beautiful. "I have always wanted to tell you. You know that I take care of you like a grandfather, right?" I walked over to his side and he placed his arm around me. "but you're not. You're Kohaku's." The throbbing pain of knowing I was alone hurt even though I didn't have a real heart. "you are a Chiropteran." I gripped the wood sending cracks in it. "you were straying around, lost. I took you here hoping you would be safe." The connection between us started to fade. My life was just a lie hitting me in the back like chains. I removed his arm and walked away. "just tell me where I'm going." I walked to the door, my footsteps now heavier. "Okinawa city. They seemed ti have appeared there most. It is un-said why they have, but there are too many." By the time he finished his sentence I was already out the door feeling more cold inside than before.

My short, dark purple hair moved in the wind as I walked down the dark halls once more. I stepped out of the main Captains quarters and down several steps into the main archives. "Ukitake!! Get your ass down here right now!" I yelled at full strength. The huge room was quiet, filled with many books, but I knew he was here. It's where he always was. A breeze passed in front of me and Ukitake was standing there, with a blank expression. "what is it? And why so rude?" The anger boiled further in my empty viens. "why the hell didn't you tell me I was a Chiropteran?! You covered it up by saying I was just someone who needed blood to survive. Nothing to worry about!!" The shock on his face grew as my anger did. "how did you find out?" "Captain Yamamoto told me." Ideas and plans ran through my head, thinking if I should just kill him. But I couldn't, he was like a father to me, always caring for me. His face almost matched the color of his hair. "why would he... never mind. I am sorry I never told you but I had to keep you safe." I scoffed at his answer, giving a slight smirk. "safe? I'm now the definition of extreme danger. Thanks for now telling me but I don't have time for your apologies anymore." It felt terrible yelling at him like he was an enemy. He's always been there along with Captain Yamamoto. "Be careful..." He softly said as I glided up the steps.

I took in deep breathes to come myself while walking through the Seirete. It was more peaceful down here at night. Smells of food drifted from lat night caterings and stores. Noise picked up and I saw a little more people as I walked carefully to the bar. Music could now be heard as I drew closer then was finaly at the entrance. I never did like bars because of the drinking, but some of my best friends hung out here to talk about their day that had passed. I walked up giving a cute smile to the bouncers at the door who always let me in. Everyone at the bar knew me, because I would their asses at pool and poker. Kenpachi, Ikkaku, Kukaku and Ganju would always be at the bar around this time. That time would be 11:00 p.m. I spotted all of them in the back, drinking, and walked up to their table. "hay, hay, hay!! How's my vamp!?" Kenpachi gleefully asked. I shot him a fang baring smile. "that's ma girl!" I hugged him and took a seat beside him and Kukaku. "so how's everyone?" A few of them sighed while some smiled. "I've been better.... Hozukimaru was giving me crap when I had to fight a tough hollow...." I pouted sticking out my lips, making everyone laugh. "it's okay baldy, you two will get along.... once your hair comes back heheh." Everyone burst out laughing. Ganju almost hit the floor and Kukaku was choking on her beer.

"so what's eating at you?" Kenpachi questioned. Everyones eyes were on me now, the laughter stopped. "have any of you heard of the Chiropterans?" there was almost dead silence at the table. "so you've heard? About Ichigo and Renji going to Okinawa to check it out?" I looked up from the table at Ikkaku. "Okinawa? I'm supposed to be going there tomorrow." I felt the tension rise at the table. "what for?" Kenpachi asked. "Yamamoto is sending me there to go fight off a few Hollows. He said that they've been getting out of control and going there the most. I wonder why that is." I glanced at the clock, it was 12:00 a.m now. "I should probably get to bed now, who knows what the hells going to happen tomorrow." I stood up from the table and walked out of the bar. Not telling them I was Chiropteran was pretty hard to do, but they shouldn't know. I flashed stepped through the poor parts of the Seirete until I reached the Captains quarters. The other Soul Reapers didn't see me as a Captain since there was a blank spot in the diamond shape on the white robe over my official uniform. I was a Special Captain of the Soul Society because I was powerful but I didn't know how to truly unleash my power. Captain Yamamoto told me that my roll was to help any squad that required my assistance. That meant if a Captain has fallen I step in, or if they're in trouble I help.

Not one true assignment was mine, on ocassions there would be something just for me. I was also known to be able to transfer a lot of Spiritual pressure and regain it from the flowing energy around me. I'm like a rechargable battery that bites. I slowly walked to my room, feeling the tiredness from the day. I slid open my door, walking in and dropped onto my bed too lazy to change out of my uniform. I soon fell asleep, dreaming about Okinawa.


	2. Chapter 2 Okinawa City

Okay, this is the second chapter!! Woot! Accomplishment! Anyways in this chapter Hero finaly reaches Okinawa city and befriends Saya Otonashi's family. She feels more at home with them but has no clue why. Things are now starting to stir. I wanted to thank Kohaku Hisagi for reviewing my story and giving me some pointers on how to make it better ^^ so, sorry for the cramped up first chapter and this long summary. Enjoy!!! And please review:)

Chapter 2

Okinawa city

Light flooded into my room making me wince as I opened my eyes. I looked at my clock, it was 9:00 am. I pushed the covers off of me and sat up waiting for my eyes to recover from being attacked by the sun. One day I am going to destroy the sun, along with clowns. I hate clowns... I mumbled to myself as I slipped into my daily uniform putting on the very comfortable robes. The morning felt odd. Something was a little off, but I couldn't place it. I drifted over to my screen door pondering about how I felt then slowly opened it. I looked up seeing Renji at my door. I was in so much shock I screamed and punched him in the face, knocking him to the floor.

"ah! What the hell Renji!! Why aren't you in Okinawa!?"

A vein on my head was pulsing and my cheeks were flaming red. Footsteps echoed from down the hall and Kohaku rounded the corner and stopped looking at Renji then at me.

"really? You couldn't wait till it was your turn? I was the one who supposed to beat him up today for stealing my cookies!! Thos were MY cookies!!! Bastard...."

I raised an eyebrow at her. Her light brown hair match her small, cute and angry face. The two triangles on her face stood out the most, one on each cheek.

"I'm sorry! He scared the shit out of me!"

We heard him grumble and looked to see him with a huge bruise forming on his left cheek.

"anyways, I'm leaving for Okinawa today."

Renji stood up and looked at me with a twitching tattooed eyebrow. "I came to tell you I was going to escort you to Okinawa so you don't get lost."

I waved a hand at him. "pfft like I need your help pineapple."

I walked away to Captain Yamamoto's quarters listening to Renji throw several cuss words at me. Kohaku wasn't far behind me when I knocked on his door.

"come in." I opened the door and stepped inside, as did Kohaku.

"Grandpa! I'm back!! And you owe me another cookie!!" She yelled making my ears ring.

Captain Yamamoto stepped out from behind what think was his back bedroom and walked to his desk.

"are you all set to leave today? Oh and you might want to take that extra Soul Candy with you."

He gestured his hand to the right.

I greeted him with a smile and took the extra Soul Candy he had laying on a chair for me.

"thanks Captain Yamamoto."

Kohaku jumped in front of his desk slightly making him jump. "Renji took my cookie!!!!" She complained. He started laughing at her.

"then get it back from him. You always beat him up for other reasons."

"but he already ate it!!"

I rolled my eyes and walked out of the room sticking my present inside my robes. People in the Seirete were already stirring, opening their shops, preparing for a new day. As for me, I had to prepare myself to kill a lot of Hollows. I better get an extra big present from either Yamamoto or my uncle Kisuke. Lieutenants and other Soul Reapers were bustling through the halls making a lot of noise. Some were too busy in what they were doing they ran into each other making me laugh as I walked out of the building and down to the Senkaimon. All sorts of people were running in the streets of the Seirete, different kinds. Children, men, women, even half animal half humans. The Soul Society felt alive today. This made me happy. I made my way up to the large gate finding a few people standing there to say goodbye. My pace quickened to a run. I jumped in the crowd of Ichigo, Kenpachi, Ganju, Kukaku, Ikkaku, and Renji with a huge smile upon my face.

"I'm going to miss you guys!! I hope I come back soon! Send me messages so I don't get bored!"

They hugged me tighter then let me go onto the stone covered ground.

"kill a lot of Hollows for me fangs."

Kenpachi took his hand and rubbed my head, messing up my hair. I beamed at him then looked at everyone else.

"well I have to go, but what about you and Renji?" I asked Ichigo.

He smirked. "we have something else we have to look into but we will be there once we're free."

We both laughed. I told everyone goodbye then opened the Senkaimon. I took a final look at the crowd of friends I was leaving, giving one more smile, then stepped inside the gate.

The light around me faded into a more suttle and less painful background of an alley way.

"great, it sends me here. That thing has always hated me."

I complained to myself. I changed into my gigai so I could walk around and ask people questions and they actualy answer. I stopped in mid step feeling something different about my gigai. Sweat drops ran down my face as my head lowered to look and see what it was.

"AH!!!!!!"

I screamed really loud then clamped my hands over my mouth. I was wearing pink skinny jeans and a grafitti shirt.

"what the hell!? I am going to kill whoever did this!!"

I was angry. Really angry. So angry I could bite someone and not care. I walked out of the alley and onto a side walk with several people. They were everywhere, crowding around me as if they were asking me to bite them. I held my breath not wanting to smell their blood but my lungs kept begging for air. My cheeks puffed up making people look at me funny. I opened my mouth taking in a deep, loud breath but soon realized that I couldn't smell their blood.

Someone must have fixed my gigai for me. Or it's horribly btoken. I walked around for a few hours enjoying the views of fancy stores and the ocean until my stomache growled at me for food. Being in a gigai is pure torture. I found myself already by a small restaurant and decided to walk in.

"why hello there!! You'er a new face!"

A guy from behind the counter greeted me. His hair was a little long and in a pony tail. I could tell he was older since his hair was grey and he had a gray goatee moustache combo.

I smiled just a little so he wouldn't see my fangs.

"heheh yeah."

He leaned over the counter holding a cleaning towel.

"so what's your name?"

I never really trusted anyone but I felt I could trust him. I laughed.

"it's Hero. I'm new here."

He got up from his position and started cleaning off a glass with a smile.

"well that's interesting. Do you have a place to stay?"

I looked at the ground and frowned to myself.

"no. I was just sent here with no where to stay. It was an emergency."

He sent another big smile at me and I couldn't help but do the same.

"well we have an extra bed in my daughters room if that's alright with you."

I stood there a little shocked.

"but what about your daughter?"

He let out a deep laugh catching a few peoples attention who were still eating. "she would love it! Now I can tell you're hungry."

I grabbed my stomache and blushed.

"no, no. It's because you came in here, that's how I could tell." he winked at me.

I rocked back and forth on my heels not knowing what to do.

"how about you sit down at the bar instead of looking like a zombie just standing there ha-ha!"

I stopped almost falling foward and sat down on a stool sort of in the middle. The place was small but it felt like a true home. Wooden tables stood behind me against the wood paneled wall. The stools and chairs matched together in a regular green. The counter was jet black with an orange pot and a golden tiger sitting upon it, showing protection over this place. An opening was to my left, I expect that's where their bedrooms are. Pictures of random, beautiful things hung on two walls with only one window near the door to my right. I took in each detail of the place, not wanting to forget one single thing. I wish I could always be here.

A bell rang letting everyone know someone has entered inside. I turned to see who it was out of curiosity. A young girl with short, black hair and brown red eyes walked in with a lunch pack.

"hi dad!"

She was boasting with happiness. I could feel it to. Happiness surrounded this place.

"hello Saya! How was your day?"

The guy who talked to me earlier asked radiating the same happiness.

"oh it was tiring! Track was a pain today!" Saya explained.

A little boy came out of the opening and sat next to me.

"hay dad who is this? She doesn't look familiar."

Everyone turned to look at me and I just wanted to sink into my seat embarrassed.

"this is Hero, she's new here and will be staying with us."

Saya's smile grew. "really?"

Her father shook his head and she bounced up and down. I smiled to. Saya came out from behind the counter and took my hands pulling me off my seat.

"c'mon! I want to talk with you!"

We ran upstairs and into a room with only two beds and sat down on one of them. She kept smiling forcing me to smile back.

"so you're new here?"

I nodded.

"what kind of things do you like to do?"

I looked around the almost empty room trying to think of something. I could say I love killing Hollows and swinging a sword but that would sound wierd.

"I like to play some sports." I forced out a fake smile the best I could without her taking notice.

"Really? I love doing track, but it's been a little hard for me to concentrate lately." She looked away with a sadened face.

"Why?"

"I keep having these flashes of odd pictures and what I think are memories."

My curiosity grew, as did the head ache that was forming in my head. I bent over holding my head tight.

"Hero! What's wrong!?"

Her voice began to fade away. I looked up at her, hearing nothing but the sound of helecopters. And guns.

***

Loud noises surrounded me in every direction. Gun shots and screams could be heard without straining to listen. Roars from behind caught my attention. People were running towards a huge flame that licked the black sky, smoke choking the air. Tall grass hit my bare legs, mud squishing between my toes. I could barely breathe but I kept going towards the flame. My hand gripped an object. It was a sword. I held onto it tighter as I came closer. Large figures stood in front of the disaster, something dripped from their mouths. Chiropterans. I ran faster and as I passed by them my sword swung into their demon bodies. They dropped like stones at a high point. I turned around again, sensing something else. A girl with long, dark black hair in a white, blood stained dress held a sword similar to mine. Her eyes glowed blood red. The image faded.

***

"Hero, Hero!! Dad!! Help!" I heard someone yell.

More footsteps came towards me.

"is she okay!? What happened?"

"I was talking to her about how I can't concentrate in track because of the images and she just passed out!"

Saya. She was still there beside me. So was her dad. I opened my eyes to scared faces above me.

"Hero, are you okay?"

I looked at Saya's dad, and smiled weakily.

"I'll be fine. Just dehydrated."

"Riku! Get some water for Hero!" Her dad yelled behind him.

My head throbbed from the images or memories that flooded into my head. Guilt filled inside my "heart" for passing out in front of her family. I slowly sat up as the water was put in my shaking hand. I sipped it slowly, hating it sliding down my throat. After it was gone, the little boy took it without question and took it down to the kitchen.

"How about we get some sleep, it's already late."

I nodded at Saya and walked over to the other bed and layed down. Everyone else left the room, turning off the lights so we could sleep. Few hours passed and my throat was burning. I needed blood. I reached inside my shirt and took out the Soul Candy dispenser. Pulling the little lever, I stuck a green ball in my mouth and swallowed. Seconds later my soul shot out of my body and a Mod Soul was left behind sleeping.

"have fun sleeping heheh."

I opened the window that was next to Saya's bed and jumped out of it landing softly on the ground. I took in a deep breath, enjoying the beautiful night that layed before me. My feet took off into a run, leading me somewhere. I didn't refuse them. A howl came from the direction I was heading. (Do the Hollows wanna play? Because I wanna play heheh.) I grinned at my childish thought. Buildings were blurred as I flash stepped in the direction of the Hollow. I slowed down coming to a stop in front of a high school. The school was huge, surrounded by a tall gate that I could easily jump. I walked up to the obstruction touching the smooth metal, then looked behind it seeing a small Hollow underneath a tree.


	3. Chapter 3 The Beginning

Sorry for the late chapter but I was waiting to see if any reviews would get into my email so I can mention someone on here but sadly there were none.... *sigh* heheh ^^ anyways thanks for all the hits and visits!! It makes me really happy that people are actualy enjoying my story heheh. The name of the chapter pretty much explains itself lol! Enjoy it and review for me please! I wanna know what you think about it!!

(If you like J-rock then there will be two surprises in here for you! Tee Hee! Hope you know them!)

Chapter 3

The beginning

I slid my feet apart hearing them scrape against the ground, bending my knees almost into a sitting position then jumped. I glided over the gate landing perfectly on the other side, pulling out my sword Zayaton. She was a unique sword. The handle was like bone wrapping around itself until it reached the hilt then stopped in two points that connected them. Black spikes stick out of the hilt curving around halfway creating a spot where a golden wing was.

The blade was five feet long divided by a small crevice in the middle. One half silver the other half onyx. The gem part of the blade is very special. It was created by my powers, able to take the energy of whom ever it hits. The Hollow moved slightly and dissapeared. I moved my eyes quickly searching for it or anything else. It appeared again, but with two more by it's side.

They almost looked like a slug and lizard mix, it's body was the lizard but the stomach was like a slugs. I swung my sword at them, expecting the sound of flesh being cut, but there was nothing. They moved again. I ran closer to the schools lights, hoping that if they came towards me I would be able to see where the Hollows were easier. They appeared again but now there were six. One leaped at me, I tried to swing but it stuck to my arm. It was about one foot long in size, not to much of a threat. I shook my arm vigerously, pulling on it but it stayed. I froze in place hearing a ticking noise.

"what the...."

The Hollow blew up on my arm leaving just a scratch and a hole in my uniform. "ow! Dammit!" I ran after the other Hollows keeping my senses on high alert. Every part of my body was awake, every nerve. Two more Hollows jumped on me after I tried to swing at them with great accuracy. They blew up on my back leg and hip, leaving more scratches. (why are there so many!?) I screamed in my head. I kept properly swinging my sword the way I was taught, finaly hitting a few Hollows who weren't paying attention. More Hollows fell to the ground, dissapearing. I stopped, putting my hands on my knees and breathed. My clothes were ripped up. Half of the top part of my uniform was missing, torn to shreds with burnt marks on it. The bottom half was torn and burnt but not as bad.

"Great, now I'm going to have to buy new clothes! These uniforms are not cheap! Damn Hollows...."

A roar came from inside the school, not sounding like a Hollow. I stood up straight and walked over to the building, peaking inside the windows. There was nothing, maybe it's a prank. Another roar. That's it, I'm going in. I walked over to the glass doors that were locked with chains.

"okay, who locks a door with chains? And why would you chain a glass door!?"

I broke the chains and pushed the doors open, breaking the other locks as well. The school had few lights on but it was still creepy as hell. I turned and walked to the left where I thought the noise had come from. I was right. I passed a few classes before seeing a huge deformed monster inside one. Several desks were broken and there was blood everywhere. I dropped my sword placing my hands on my throat. I was really thirsty and it burned. The monster stopped what it was doing and turned facing me.

"I'm guessing this is a Chiropteran... and I guess they can see Soul Reapers...."

The Chiropteran roared breaking my ear drums and ran over towards me. I tried to grab my sword but the beast was too fast and I ran away before it could claw my face. There were more hallways then I thought. I turned left and right trying to lose the Chiropteran but I couldn't shake him. Flash stepping would only make me more tired then I already was. Also I might hit a wall.

"Great! I desperetaly need blood, I got attacked by Hollows and now a Chiropterans chasing me. What a way to welcome me to Okinawa..." I smarted off to myself.

I ran into a classroom hoping for an exit but the windows had some sort of wires on it. "Really? Wires?"

I turned around after hearing the Chiropteran enter the room. This isn't my day. It came closer to me, drool running out of it's mouth with a mix of blood. The smell of rotting bodies came off of it, hitting my nose hard. He tossed desks to the side breaking them into pieces while clearing its own path to me. I winced at it's terrible smell and appearence. For the first time, I was afraid.

A claw came at me cutting my arm. The pain was instant, burning, stinging. Blood gushed out onto my body and the floor making me more thirsty. The Chiropteran growled, mocking me in some way. I looked at my spilt blood then at the Chiropteran. The room turned red to my eyes and my body acted on it's own. I jumped at the monster, teeth bared. I grabbed onto it feeling its rough, dead skin beneath my fingers. My teeth drove into it filling my mouth with warm bitter blood. The Chiropteran jerked and moved wanting me to get off but couldn't seem to figure it out. More blood was everywhere in the room. It looked like several people were massacred. I jumped off of it after a wierd feeling came over me. My body felt like it was locking up on me, I wouldn't move no matter how many times I demanded.

I looked at the monster who was now turning into.... crystal? The crystal slowly creeped up its grotesque body freezing it in place. I looked at my hands that hung at my sides. They to were slowly turning into crystal. I was dying slowly, I could feel it. Inch by inch it got closer to my torso and my breathing was rough. Footsteps echoed through the hall getting closer to where I was. They stopped and I looked at the doorway. A figure was standing at the door looking at me. I gathered as much strength as my body let me and mouthed the word "help". They dissapeared and my hope faded.

I held in my tears, choking, there was no need to cry over death or atleast I don't think so. I felt.... sad? Yeah that's it, sad. I never got to have a long life, that was sad. My friends would miss me, that to is sad. The crystal was now creeping down my torso, getting closer to my legs. More footseps echoed in the halls and hope filled me again. Two people were now at the door, I looked up with pleading eyes. They rushed to my side holding onto me. I didn't care about how they could touch and feel me, I just cared they were there.

"hurry! Break your skin."

The sound filled the room as one guy bit himself. He held his wrist up to my mouth. "Drink, now!!" He demanded.

I didn't resist his offer and placed my dry lips on his blood warm skin. The blood was sweet in my mouth and felt good running down my throat. The crystals faded away from my body making me able to move again. I moved closer to him now gripping his wrist for more as I drank. He didn't stop me after it was gone, and I was too thirsty to be polite and stop. The other guy stood there and waited until I finished and stood up. The one I drank from had dark almost black somewhat short hair, just above the shoulders. His face was smooth but had a hard, mean look to it. His brown eyes matched his features perfectly. The other guy had short black hair with blue eyes. His features were smooth and sweet. He looked like an angel but he wasn't, he was a vampire. I couldn't tell what the other one was.

"Are you okay?"

"um yeah... I'm fine." I looked at the guy with blue eyes. "you shouldn't drink Chiropteran blood. It's stupid." I glared at the guy with the stern face.

"I was thirsty! What else was I supposed to do!?" "find a helpless human and drink THIER blood."

"that's enough, Hyde" "Hyde?"

He looked at me expressionless. "that's my name. Who are you?"

His face seemed kind of cute when he looked like that. My cheeks turned red.

"H-Hero..."

"Do you have a last name?" "Not that I know of..." I felt nervous around both of them. I had never met any other beings like me, it was a little overwhelming. They glanced at each other.

"if you wanted to know, I'm Gackt." He smiled sweetly at me then took my bloody hand and kissed it leaving blood on his pink lips.

"where are you staying right now?" "well I should be staying in my body right now, but I'm not. If you haven't noticed."

He gave another smile to me. "how about we take you back to your body. Don't worry, I already know about Soul Reapers." I felt shocked. How did he know what I was? Is it that easy to tell? Gackt walked out of the room and me and Hyde followed him outside the school.

"we're not dead like you, we're just able to see you. And touch you." He laughed after realizing what he had just said to me. My cheeks flamed again and I looked away from his gaze.

"I will help lead you back to where you are staying. I have your souls trail already."

"Oh, um okay." "you're not supposed to be running since you drank Chiropteran blood, you might further damage yourself. So you're going to have to get on Hyde's back. He'll carry you."

I glanced at Hyde who looked like he wasn't even paying attention. I slowly walked over to where he was standing scared he might hurt me or bite me. He acted like he was going to snap at me with his teeth. Then he smiled a little and bent down enough for me to get on.

"are you two ready?" I climbed onto his back wrapping my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. He stood up fast trying to mess with me.

"yah! What was that for?" Gackt took off running faster than I've seen anyone run before. Hyde was right on his tail scaring me when he shot off. His footsteps were smooth and balanced making it hard for me to tell if he was jumping or just running straight. Lights were blurred and figures were hard to make out, they were so fast. His hair blew in my face wacking me at the same time. I took my hands and brushed his hair to the side and placed my chin on his shoulder. I felt his mouth pull up into a smile. I caught myself smiling to. Hyde and Gackt slowed down and I could see buildings and people, we were closer to Saya's home. They stopped at the restaurant and Hyde set me down.

"so this is where you're staying?" "yeah. A girl named Saya and her family are letting me stay here while I hunt down Hollows." I told Gackt.

Gackt walked towards me and hugged me tight. "it was nice meeting you."

I frowned. "can't I see you two again? I don't know anyone else who is similar to me and you guys make me feel at home." I didn't think he heard me but he took out his phone.

"I can give you my number. Do you have a phone?" I reached into my robe and found my phone in my bra. His face lit up in surprise at my phone.

"is that a Lollipop 2!? You're sooooo lucky!!! How did you get it?!" "I'm a special captain and I get a lot more munny then regular Soul Reapers so I saved up for this phone!"

He took my phone and pushed random buttons then gave it back to me. "that's my number, and I put Hyde's number in there to just in case you want to talk to either of us." He winked at me then dissapeared. "woh.... Am I dreaming or was that real? Damn...." I breathed. I snuck inside the restaurant and back into Saya's room. The Mod Soul was still asleep, thank god. I went back into my body and fell asleep.

Fingers kept poking me in the side and I opened my eyes to see Saya smiling down at me. "morning!! Sorry for waking you but, breakfast!" She ran down the stairs like a happy little kid. I groggily got up and put on a fresh face so they couldn't tell I was tired. I walked down the stairs holding onto the wall making it to the restaurant part of their home.

"morning Hero! I never got to tell you my name. Call me George!" He said with a bright smile. A guy with light brown spiky hair walked down the stairs wearing boxers and a tank top. He stopped and looked at me. "dad!! Who is this?"

"that's Hero, Kai! She's staying with us for awhile!!" Kai walked past me and sat down on one of the green stools.

"I'm so glad it's saturday. School is getting more boring then it was." "cheer up Kai! Summers almost here." Riku yelled from behind the counter while helping Saya, and George make breakfast.

I sat down on a stool next to Kai, waiting for them to finish. Food was one of the most important things in the world to me. I love food like a fat kid loves candy. Saya handed me a large plate with pancakes, hashbrowns and bacon.

"I thought you would like a lot of food, you seem like you eat a lot." She smiled.

I stuck a big hunk of hashbrowns in my mouth enjoying the buttery taste I missed so much. I swallowed after a few chews then stuck several pieces of bacon in m mouth ignoring all the stares.

"I'm guessing you're a lot like Saya Ha-Ha! She loves to eat but never gets any bigger." George said with a laugh. I ate all my food before anybody else got there plate.

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket and took it out. (A message? But from who?) I opened the message but it didn't have a name.

(Hay, this is Gackt! I decided that I should put your number in my phone so I can text you.) I opened up my phone texting him back. (you're like a stalker lol)

"who are you texting? Your boyfriend?" Saya asked looking over at me from behind the counter. My cheeks flushed.

"no, just a friend of mine. His name is Gackt." I smiled weakily at her and she came around the counter and walked up to me.

"I have an idea of what we should do today!" "really? what is it?" I said surprised by her random words.

"I was thinking we should go walk around and get some fresh air!" She smiled and grabbed my wrist. No not the light! It burns! "dad, we're going for a walk okay?"

"okay! Becareful!" George yelled from the kitchen.

Saya dragged me outside making the sunlight burn my eyes. The sky was a bright blue with a few clouds, the wind very gentle as it blew through my hair. We started walking but I had no clue where we were going. People were everywhere, walking on the sidewalk we were on and some on cat walks. Saya walked in front of me looking around.

"what are you looking for?" "I was walking around here before one day and I heard this guy playing a cello. It was really good and I wanted to see him again." Her face turned red and she looked away and kept walking forward.

Surprisingly music started playing. It was the cello music she was talking about. We walked a little faster seeing a crowd of people on the other side of the road.

"that's him!" She confirmed. I shook my head just paying attention to the notes he played. He looked at us without an expression and kept playing. The notes were so beautiful. My head started hurting again. I looked at Saya who was already passed out on the ground. My vision blurred almost fading away and I fell to the ground blacking out.

***

A tall stone building stood in front of me as I ran towards it. Vines climbed up its side filled with flowers. Singing came from inside at the very top, a song i feared. There were several stairs but I ran up them without stopping. I had to stop her no matter what. The singing got louder as if someone was about to die or it was the scary part of a play. I made it into a hall with blue roses on vines everywhere and heard footsteps barely ahead of me.

"no!! Stop! Don't set her free!!" I tried to get closer but it was to late when the girl with long black hair unlocked the door.

***

I began to wake up again feeling I was on a bed. I opened my eyes to see a room with a window. It was dark outside but I wasn't back at Saya's home, I was at a hospital. I could tell by the smell. I turned my head seeing a door, an exit for me to escape through. A beeping sound came from the heart monitor I had on my chest and an I.V was in my wrist. I took my right hand and pulled the needle out of my skin wincing a little at the poking feeling. I sat up and ripped the heart monitor off and shutting the machine off before it could make anymore sounds.

I looked down seeing I was only wearing a robe. They must have changed me into this. I got up and walked towards the door poking my head out to see if anyone was around but nobody was there. The halls were empty and dimly lit by lights that were spred out. Welcome to the horror movie of the year. I slowly walked out of the room and into the silent hallway being more cautious than usual. I didn' have my soul candy on me so I was helpless.

I walked further hearing voices then stopped behind a wall listening to two people talk.

"what are we going to do about Saya and Hero? Saya is a Chiropteran but able to kill other Chiropterans with her blood, David. I don't know about Hero though."

"Hero is not known to us." "it doesn't mean we can't take a chance!! We need all the help we can get against Diva and her Chevalier! Does that not matter to you!?"

I could tell that was George by the sound of his voice but I couldn't tell who the other guy was.

"I guess we could take a chance but does she even know what she is?"

"I don't know, she just came here and all I know is her name. I tried to look her up but there are no records of her except one that says she died in the 1700's"

"so she's been alive for that long?" "I don't think so, I think she was hidden somewhere."

My eyes widened and I turned around and ran off. How the hell did they find out I was a Chiropteran? And they have almost figured out that I'm a Soul Reaper. I ran into someone and fell back onto the ground. They quickly reached down grabbing and me and pushed me against the wall with a lot of force.

"gah!" I yelled out in pain. A hand covered my mouth but I closed my eyes not wanting to look at them.

"look at me." His voice was deep and smooth but I didn't recognize it at all. I tightened my eyes turning my head a bit. His hands tightened around my shoulders pressing me harder against the wall.

"open your eyes." I shook my head as much as I could refusing to do what he said. I felt his breath closer to me then he bit the side of my neck making me open my eyes wide. My blood dripped down my neck running down my chest. He took his mouth away and I looked at his face feeling both anger and relief. He took his hand off my mouth and set me down on the ground.

"Hyde what the hell is wrong with you?" I said grabbing my neck to stop the bleeding. "you bit my neck!!"

He licked the blood off of his lips and smiled. "and what are you doing here!?" "my friend K.A.Z told me you passed out on the sidewalk but there were already people taking you to the hospital so I waited until it was dark to make sure you were okay. And it looks like you're alright."

"you call this alright? You just bit me!!" "it wasn't bad, I could make it up to you." He grinned evily at me. I took my hand off of my bleeding wound and looked at my blood covered hand and held it out to Hyde.

"you can make it up to me by cleaning this mess up on my hand." He took my hand pulling me closer slowly licking all the blood off. My heart starting racing and I felt nervous around him. It seemed like I knew him but he was a complete stranger. He finished and leaned down closer to me. His tongue softly touched my neck ridding it of blood. Footsteps came from where I was hiding scaring us both. Hyde picked me up in his arms and ran fast to the room I was in and layed me on my bed and then hid in the shadows. I closed my eyes pretending I was still asleep while people walked into my room.

"hay, why are her wires un-plugged and why is I.V not in her!? Someones been in here!"

(shit.....) I bitterly thought. Someone walked up to me and placed the heart monitoring system back on me and stuck the needle back into my skin. I barely winced at the pinching pain they caused me.

"what is it you're putting in her?" "I wanted to make sure she was a Chiropteran so I am putting this liquid in her that will make her react to it if she is in fact a Chiropteran."

"David you're going to hurt her!" "we must know for sure! Do you want to live on a slim chance she is or do you want to know to stop Diva!?" I became uncomfortable now, not knowing what was going to happen. I heard shuffling movements, someone was being held back.

"tell me she will live!!" The man sighed and moved. "she will live, but it will hurt. I'm sorry George." More movement came from the background as George was being pulled away. I barely opened my eyes to see Hyde standing in the darkness of a corner, his eyebrows furrowed looking uneasy. I sent him a reassuring smile hoping he would buy it.

"when will it take affect Julia?" "it should be happening anytime soon."

The heart monitor beeped louder and faster as my heart sped up from the liquid they were pumping in me. Gasps came from the two peoples mouths but Hyde stayed silent. Something leather touched my wrists and ankles getting tighter around them. They tied me to the bed. My body started burning as if someone set me on fire and it was getting worse. I moved trying to pull the shackles off of me but I wasn't strong enough because of them. I opened my eyes, the room turning red once again, and I looked at the man and women with hate filled eyes.

"gah!!! Stop it! Take it out of me!!!!" I pulled harder on the straps rubbing my skin making me bleed.

"don't move around so much, you're hurting yourself." "you're already hurting me!! What's the point!?" I struggled even more. I looked at Hyde who was beyond angry with the two people. Why would he sympathize with me?

"the effect will ware off in time you just need to rest and control yourself." The girl tried to comfort me.

I took in a deep breath holding in the pain and settled back down on the bed. "once I get out of this, ugh....... I'm kicking both of your asses."

"David, come with me. We need to find George and tell him what we found then check on Saya. Hero, you stay there and rest."

"what else would I be doing?" I smirked a little. They walked out of the room and Hyde stepped out from the dark corner and stood by my bed. "well that was fun..." I still felt the pain running through my body, I wish it would stop. "you don't happen to know how to stop this do you, Hyde?" A random gust of wind blew against me and Hyde. I looked to my left seeing Gackt and the guy with the Cello.

"I heard what happened, are you okay Hero?" Gackt got closer and touched my arm with the needle.

"I'm fine, just in a lot of pain right now. Why does it hurt so much?" Gackt looked at the guy with long black hair in a ponytail held up by a blue ribbon. His face was calm along with his deep blue eyes. He wore a long sleeved black shirt that was long in the back and stopped a little past his knees. His pants were black and so was his shoes. He carried a large coffin shaped case that his Cello was in. Hello vampire city.

"you're a Chiropteran queen, along with my queen Saya Otonashi." "your queen?"

"I am her Chevalier, her guardian and protecter." It took me a minute to process this is my mind from being drugged by sychopaths.

"wait doesn't that mean I should have a Chevalier. I mean c'mon I've been alive since 1730. Well sort of."

"you do have one but your memory was erased when you went to the Soul Society." Gackt added on. I looked around at all the guys around me. "so who IS my Chevalier?" Gackt looked at Hyde, and I did the same.

"Hyde is your Chevalier. He's been waiting for you to return back to our world, and I found him wondering the streets of Vietnam where you were last sighted. Where he fought against you." Gackt started laughing.

"you two were quite the pair. Back then you fell in love with him and almost got married but the war started with the Chiropterans and you and Saya were there fighting them off. You were a very crazy killer."

The memories from before about the blood and helicoptors filled my head. "I used to be a killer?" Everyone turned serious. "you wouldn't stop killing. You and Saya killed anyone and everyone in your path. Hyde and Haji tried to stop both of you but they couldn't. Soon you were takin away."

Their words were so much I barely noticed the pain was gone from my body. The word "killer" echoed in my mind. I hated the word being used to discribe my past. People were talking in the hallway and everyone dissapeared.

"Hero, come with us." The girl Julia stood at the door along with David. "we need to talk with you."


	4. Connection

I am so sorry I haven't been able to submit my fourth chapter ahh!! I wasn't getting any ideas for it but when I finaly did I got grounded from the internet and it was really sad. So again I am sorry, but this chapter will be pretty thrilling compared to the other ones. There is some action in here woot!! Not just kick but action kekeke but please review and tell me what you think, if I should fix some things or just talk to me about it ^^ enjoy and have fun!!

don't get a nose bleed kekeke

Chapter 4

There were so many cars on the road it surprised me, I've never seen this much before. What felt even more wierd was we were going the opposite direction from what I remember. The car was on the left side of the highway and the driving wheel was on the right side with the driver.

Saya sat by the other door while Haji sat in between us just staring ahead at the road. I slowly looked up at him feeling a slight awkwardness then looked away when he saw me. Hyde, K.A.Z and Gackt were in the black lexus behind our car. They didn't want to leave my side apparently. I directed my attention to the lines quickly coming and going on the black road.

***

"So what you're saying is I'm here to help you guys and I have to go with no matter what?" I sat up on the metal chair leaning forward a bit while looking at David, Julia, and George. Saya gripped her chair that was next to mine, feeling very tense about her new situation. Or our new situation.

"Yes, and we know that you're a Chiropteran to. So there is no need to feel uncomfortable around us anymore." Julia looked at me and smiled hoping for a reaction.

I placed a finger on my lips and looked up at the ceiling. "I'm still going to kick your ass. Just giving you a heads up." I winked at her and she tightened up.

David coughed and I moved my eyes to look at him. "Since we know you are a Chiropteran we also know you have a Chevalier."

"Oh really? And how long did it take you to figure that out?" I smirked at him. "Just to warn you, I'll be giving you a hard time for awhile."

Saya giggled and George smiled at me. "Where is he?" "Why do you assume it's a guy? It could be girl for all you know. I could also be a lesbian but I'm not telling you that since you guys are so good at figuring things out yourself."

"Just bring your Chevalier out. We know it's the one who took out your wires and needle." "I'm the one who did that."

"Why did you do that? What were you thinking?" Julia added.

"I was thinking "what the fudge!? Who the hell did this?" that's what I was thinking. Wouldn't you be pissed if you didn't know what was going on and you had things sticking in you.?"

Both of there faces turned red and I rolled my eyes knowing my time was up. "Hyde, Gackt!" Wind brushed everyones hair, especially mine, and three guys were standing behind me. I turned around and looked at them with an odd expression.

"Who's this?"

Gackt pointed to the third guy. "This is our friend K.A.Z."

I shook my head slowly. "What's he doing here?"

"He wanted to come with, besides if we're going anywhere we need him with us." Hyde explained with a more calm expression.

I turned back around to see a few surprised faces. "What?"

"Which ones your Chevalier?" I pointed at Hyde and David looked at him with a serious expression.

"What's your name?" "Hyde." K.A.Z and Gackt sat down on a bench against the wall that set next to a snack machine.

"I've heard about you in Joles diary, you're very mysterious. He didn't talk about you that much. But he did say you were Hero's Chevalier and lover."

My face heated up. I don't remember anything from that long ago but it was still wierd to hear. "Are you two still..." "No. Her memory was wiped a long time ago but I don't know why."

Gackt and K.A.Z snickered and I turned to glare making them stop. "So what are we doing here?" Saya broke in.

"Oh yes. There have been several sightings of people in yellow suits going there even though the place has been closed down for years. We have been tracking them down for a awhile and found one of their hiding spots."

"What are they doing there?" I asked.

"They are making something called Delta 6. It is used to turn people into Chiropterans. Not like you, but the true monsters you will soon be facing."

I thought about the one I saw in the school and tightened my fists. "When are we leaving?" I interrupted quickly.

"Tomorrow night. We need all of you rested and well before we can do anything." David said and stood up taking in a deep breath. "Be ready tomorrow."

***

The car stopped so ubruptly that I flew foward and I face planted the back of a seat. After I pealed myself off the plush seat I slowly opened the car door, stepping out onto a dirt road. Hyde rushed to my side with a gun in his pocket along with a sword on his back. Gackt was right there, followed by K.A.Z. They each had their own guns with them, each differently designed.

"are you planning on murdering someone? Cause I call shots on killing those two." I pointed at Julia and David who were too caught up in creating a plan of how to get in the building.

"let me help you!"

I walked over to them and stood in between. "first, clear your minds. Second, kick the damn door down or blow it up!!! Not that hard." I walked to the front of the nature museum and examined the door for any traps or bombs that might set something off. I then stood up right and planted my foot hard in the door causing it to break into pieces.

"idiots first." I gestured for them to go ahead inside while I waited at the door. "I'm starting to question wether it was a good idea to bring her..." David mumbled to himself even though I could hear him quite well. But I acted as if I didn't hear a thing. Saya, George and Hagi stepped inside followed by K.A.Z and Gackt. They're like my two extra body guards that come with the Chevalier package. Jackpot!

The place was pretty kept up for being abandoned for several years in the woods. Little pedistals stood in the middle of the floor with different animals standing on them.

There were several nicely cleaned glass boxes filled with animal bodies, all nicely arranged kind of like that human body museum I never wanna go to. We heard a noise come from another room making everyone jump or twitch. Me I just stayed still. Saya moved towards on of the pedistals, accidently placing her hand on and making it light up.

A voice came out of it, explaining what the animal was and it's habitat. A gun shot went off and the pedistal started smoking and sparking. We all looked at Gackt and he smiled really big. "do you know what you have done?" David yelled, his face turning red.

"would you rather they hear a human voice and come for us or hear a gun shot and ignore it or possibly hide somewhere away from us?" Gackt walked off towards a metal door that slid open.

He pressed a button and the door opened revieling several other doors made of metal. Sci fi movie or what? We followed him while David stood in his place to "cool" off. Another door had a green light on it and couldn't be opened without a code.

"David, get in here." George yelled. David ran inside where we were and looked at the pad then his face lit up. He took out his phone and a wire then plugged it into the pad. "if you're planning on playing music for the monster, I think you might want a speaker to do that. They're a little deaf." The door opened showing a more torn up part of the place. Hyde, K.A.Z and Gackt went on high alert. Saya and Hagi got closer so he could kick someones ass with his cello case.

I on the other hand, didn't have anything to kill someone with. We walked in further making it to where I felt something was near us. Shivers ran up and down my spine. We entered another room filled with computers.

David sat down in one and started messing with it while putting a chip inside. The room was to dark to see real clear so I couldn't tell where a Chiropteran might be. I walked in further and stepped on something squishy.

I looked down but before I opened my mouth Hyde flashed over and shut it for me. A dead body of a guard layed on the floor covered in blood, his neck cut open and a few body parts missing.

Now that I truly looked around, there was blood everywhere. On some computers and a few of the book cases that were in the room also. "okay everyone, lets go check out the rest of the place."

Everyone walked out of the room but I stayed, feeling something around me. There was a screeching noise then silence. I turned around, seeing a huge Chiropteran in front of me with blood covering its body.

Hyde jumped in front of me taking a huge scratch from the monster. "run, Hero!" I shot off telling everyone to high tale it before they were fixing to get killed.

Gackt and K.A.Z went back to Hyde and several gun shots were heard from the room. Gack and K.A.Z ran out of the room, with Hyde's arms around each of them, pulling him out of there. Hyde was covered in blood, with four huge scratches on his stomach and back. "what do we do?!"

"summon your sword." "what!? You know I can only do that when I'm..." We turned a few corners and ran down a longer hall back to the metal door David unlocked. "just concentrate!" Gackt demanded me.

We stopped iniside the space inside the metal door, Gackt and K.A.Z set Hyde down and fired at the Chiropteran some more. They stopped to let Hagi whack the Chiropteran in the face then take out his monster hand and slash it up a bit. Saya took out her sword shakily and pierced the Chiropteran.

"Saya, you have to fill the sword with your blood!" Hagi breathed after punching the Chiropteran. That guy can throw a punch. Her thumb hovered over the spot to cut herself but she didn't move.

"Saya, hurry." He said with a calming voice though he was still fighting.

I concentrated hard, trying to use my spiritual power to summon my sword to the human world. My hand started burning, sweat dripped down my face. "Saya, no!!" Out of the corner of my eye the Chiropteran quickly came towards Saya but George got in the way to block her and was cut by the Chiropteran. My spiritual pressure built up faster as I saw him fall to the ground.

I didn't notice that the room was turning red again, but what I did notice was my sword was in my hand. I cut my finger, the way Saya should have done, filling the sword with blood and ran at the Chiropteran with full strength and anger. I jumped in the air coming down hard and slicing threw its body, spraying blood all over me and the walls. It staggered back then turned into the crystal that almost killed me. I turned and ran over to George, who was slowly turning into one of them.

"dad, no!" Saya screamed with tears streaming down her face, not stopping. I knelt next to him and cut myself once again. My sight was still red, and I had no control over my bodies actions.

"what are you doing? You'll kill him!!" K.A.Z held Saya back while I placed my wrist on his mouth, forcing him to drink my blood. The blood stopped pouring from his stomach and healed. Nobody said a word as they saw what happened. I stood up and helped George stand up as well. "we need to go now. The jets will be here to blow this place up."

David walked off as if none of this happened. We ran out of the building and got in the cars before it was too late. We heard the jets above and drove off before they dropped the explosives and blew the place sky high. George layed in the back of the van behind me to rest from his near death experience. Saya went in the van with her dad while Hagi stayed with me. Hyde decided to go in the car I was in to make sure I was alright. I tapped my finger on my leg, not because I was worried about George, I knew he was fine, but because I was dead hungry. I blushed as my stomach rudely growled at me for not feeding it in several hours.

Hyde's wrist flew up in front of me and I looked at him like "what the hell?!".

"drink. You'll feel less hungry." I raised my eyebrows at him. "you're the one who need s more blood. I'm not taking any until you've had some. Don't make me force you." I pointed my finger at him and he pretended to bite it. I pulled away and kept tapping my finger on my leg.

We pulled into this really fancy driveway with a huge yard and a really big mansion. My mouth dropped to the floor as I stared at it. A hand touched my chin and pushed it up. "if you keep doing that, a bug will find your mouth as a home." I stuck my lip out at him. The car parked in front of the mansion allowing us to get out and stare some more.

"this is my great grandfathers mansion. C'mon, we're going to rest here while I talk to Red Shield." He walked on ahead, leaving me to wonder what the heck red shield was.

He opened the door and we all walked in, amazed at the architecture and designs everywhere. The place looked like it was built for goths or vampires. I looked at Hyde, he didn't look as excited about this place as I was or everyone else. K.A.Z and Gackt were talking about if there were skateboards in here they would have so much fun. "there are rooms upstairs, so go up there and pick your room. Dinner will be ready soon, I'll inform the maids." "heh yeah, you'll be doing more than informing." I said under my breath, making a few vampires who could here me laugh.

Hyde followed me as I walked up the huge stairs and down a long hall covered in a red carpet. At the end was a suspicious looking door, I opened it and looked inside. A beautiful bed was in the middle of the room, with a pretty carpet in front of it, with two night stands on each side with a lamp. I looked to my left and saw a pretty bathroom.

"this is more like a castle than a mansion." I said in awe.

Hyde just plopped on the huge fluffy bed and closed his eyes, I could see his eyebrows shaking as he was trying to hold in the pain. I walked over to the bed and placed a hand on him, he opened his eyes. I was surprised how the light from the lamp shined in his golden eyes, enhancing the color, shining like they were gems.

"you need blood." "and you need to eat." He mocked back and closed his eyes again.

I felt a vien pop out of my head as he continued to ignore me. I placed both of my hands on the side of the bed and jumped on to where I was sitting on Hyde. He opened his eyes again, just looking at me with the most calm yet powerful eyes.

"you will drink my blood, I don't care if I haven't eatin in hours, you will listen to me."

I placed both of my hands on his upper arms making sure he doesn't try and throw me off. I paused for a second, feeling how firm his arms were. I shook my head just a little bit and leaned toward him, tilting my head to the right.

"drink."

"I won't until you've had food."

I scooted further up his body where I was sitting directly on his hips, tightening my legs around him. I leaned closer to him to where I could feel his warm, steady breath on my neck. I thought he was fixing to bite me so I had a burst of adrenaline rush through my body. But all I felt was his soft, warm lips touching my skin. It felt awkward because, really, I didn't hardly know him but apparently everyone claims I've known him for decades.

I was beyond frustrated and everyone now knows when I get mad, I get pissed. Not just your average, kill someone, I mean kick the shit out of them and torture them until they beg for to be killed. I took my hand and placed two fingers on the left side of my neck and punctured the skin with my nails.

I don't have sharp nails, I'm just so mad I pressed hard enough. The blood started dripping out and falling on him, it didn't matter because his shirt was already bloody. I again placed my hand around his neck, to hold his head in place. His hair was so soft, long, and wavy I wish my hair was like his. His breath was more shallow, I knew he didn't want to breathe in the smell and he was trying really hard not to.

I pulled away, stradling his hips and looked at him with an irritated expression. His eyes looked more wanting, he placed his hands on my legs rubbing up my sides then slowly gripping my upper arms. He quickly pulled me closer to him and sank his teeth into my neck, taking in my blood like he's been starving for days.

His grip became harder around my arms, hurting me but I ignored it, I wanted him to feel better. He took his mouth off and ran his tongue along my skin, catching some blood that was about to drip then he placed his mouth back on my neck. I gripped the blanket from the pain of the bite.

Both of his hands were now placed on my waist, pulling me closer to his body. It seemed like he took so much of my blood but he only really took a small drink compared to normal people. Hyde sat up more then started moving me, forcing me to lay back on the bed, close to the edge. He grabbed my wrists and pushed them down on the bed and bit the other side of my neck, taking in a little bit more. He released me and pulled back away, resting his head against the white pillow that was still surprisingly clean. Blood was still on his lips as he slowly licked it away.

"are you better now?"

He took a deep swallow and shook his head. I got up off the bed and walked into the bathroom to clean up the remaining blood. I turned the water on and dabbed my wound with a wet towel. I finished then turned around seeing Hyde was gone. I walked out of the room and down the hallway to the stairs then found myself back where we had entered awhile ago. The smell of meat and bread filled the air, I followed the smell through a few rooms until I finaly found the kitchen where a few people were.

"Hero! You made it!" George said with a smile. "I'm just helping fix up something good." He went back to what he was doing and I walked through another door, It was a huge room with one giant carpet covering it.

Saya and Haji were practicing with sword techniques while K.A.Z and Gackt played a game. Gackt slapped K.A.Z on the wrist really hard with two fingers, K.A.Z sucked in some breath and they started again. I walked over to them.

"hay, have any of you seen Hyde?"

"you mean your husband?" Gackt smiled at me then winced as K.A.Z hit him.

"he's not my husband!" My face flushed with a great warmth.

"okay, okay, don't get too defensive! But you were almost married and you did just let him drink a lot of your blood."

"how did you know!?" "the bite marks are still showing." Gackt pointed out and I felt like everyone in the room was staring at my bite marks, even the walls.

I quickly walked out of the room holding onto my neck, trying my best not to be noticed, and ended up outside on a balcony. I looked above me and saw the bright full moon in the black sky. I looked over the balcony seeing how far I was from the ground, and let me tell you, I was pretty high. For a second floor this seems like the fourth. I stepped back as I saw the air in front of me start to bend and move. It stopped then an all to familiar door opened up and a figure walked out of it with a smile on their face.

"Kohaku?" "Hero!" She squealed and jumped on me. I pulled her off and threw her on the ground. "what the hell? I was just giving you a hug!"

"you jumped on..." "booby squeeze!" Kohaku squeezed my boob and walked over to the door. "oooooh people!"

"what are you doing here?" "The squad captains sent me here to help you out a little." She soon became her serious self. She turned around making her long brown hair move from her face showing her two triangle tattoos on the bottom of her face, starting on each side of her jaw. Her wolf tail stuck out of her jeans while her ears were perked up, she was definitly happy. She came closer and examined my neck with her usual squinting eyes when she focuses on something.

"okay, who the hell bit you!? I wanna know, cause I'm going to kick their ass!!" She burst through the doors though I tried to stop her. "okay, who bit Hero!?" She yelled in front of Haji, Saya, K.A.Z and Gackt. They all turned around and looked at her with big eyes. I placed my hand on my forehead and walked inside.

"Kohaku, it wasn't their..." "I know it's one of you!" "they didn't..." "get your ass over here right now!"

I sighed heavily then saw Hyde walk in out of no where. Kohaku immedietly locked eyes with Hyde and growled at him. She looked pretty cool with her jacket with rolled up sleeves and bandages on her chest. Along with the bandages around her lower arms and lower leg.

"why are you looking at me?" Hyde questioned her. Oh crap. "because I know that you bit Hero! Whoever you are!"

Hyde shot his middle finger out at Kohaku further angering her. She tried to run and attack him but I grabbed her tail and held her back.

"no! Bad Kohaku! He's my Chevalier!" "your what!?" I let go and she turned around and looked at me. "he's my protector..."

"let's not forget lover haha!!" K.A.Z yelled from across the room.

I pointed at him and mouthed a few choice words at him. "he's your lover?"

"no, he's just my protector." "that's what they all say." She walked off and into the kitchen. How does she know where she's going?! David came through a door on the left side of the huge room, stopping in the middle.

"I've just got knews of an all girls school having missing girls, we need Saya and Hero to go there pretending to be exchange students there. We've already signed you up there and they accepted you. Sleep good tonight and eat, food's done."

Me and Hyde exchanged glances, I knew he was going to help me figure out what was going on.

The dinner we ate was so good I had about three plates of it because I was starving. Saya had four. We were such pigs.

As I walked down the hall to my room I heard a voice call my name. I turned around to see Saya waving at me to come into her room, and I did.

"what is it?" I asked looking around. I heard a shower go off, scaring me a bit. 

"that's just Haji taking a shower." We sat down on their soft bed and she smiled at me.

"w-what's wrong?" "I'm just really happy you're here. You're the only person who is like a true sister to me. I've never had a real family."

"but isn't George, Kai, and Riku your family?" "of course! I just ment blood related."

We both smiled at the thought that we might actually be sisters. "maybe we really are, I mean, your eyes turn red and so does mine. And both of our blood kills Chirpterans." We laughed, enjoying the moment. She hugged me, taking me by surprise but then I hugged her back.

"I hope we find out soon." She whispered. I got up and walked back to my room and layed on the bed.

"where is Hyde?"

I blushed as I wished he would be right beside me, holding me. I shook the thought away because I just couldn't think that way. I had to stay focused on my mission. I closed my eyes. I thought it had been several hours but only a few minutes had passed when I opened my eyes.

I got up from the bed and started walking down the hall. I saw a figure walking down the stairs towards the front door. I ran to the staircase and held onto the railing.

"Hyde!"

He looked up at me then was only a step away from me. "why are you not in bed? I fell asleep but then I woke up a few minutes later and you weren't there."

"I thought, since I'm just you protector I shouldn't be in the same bed with you." He plainly said. I winced as I remembered what I said to Kohaku, forgetting he heard. I looked up at him with a sad face.

"I-I do want you to be in there with me, I don't want to sleep alone. Not without you."

I took his hand and walked down the hall again. He didn't resist or say no, he just followed as I held his hand tight. I turned around right as we entered the room and took both of his hands, pulling him with me intil my butt hit the edge of the bed. He picked me up and sat me down on the soft, silk red covers, looking down at me.

He came closer to me and pulled me against his chest, then kissed the top of my head. He picked me up again and set me back down on the floor then got on the bed and layed against the pillows.

I climbed on the bed and layed on top of him, my back against his chest, our fingers entangled together. He raised his head and kissed the side of my face, then I slowly closed my eyes again.

***

My body. Is it really here? Am I really here? I looked up seeing me, the back of me but also saw what was in front of me. Hyde was in front of me, covered in blood. I gripped tighter on my sword and drove it inside his body.

"no! Stop it!! Let him go!!"

I screamed at the top of my lungs, hoping the other me would hear. We picked up the sword again and slowly cut his arm, hearing his screams of pain.

Tears poured out of me as I watched him die right in front of me, by my hand. I couldn't take it anymore, I used all my power and took control of the sword, facing towards us, and stabbing us repeatedly in the stomach. Stopping us from hurting Hyde anymore.

"I won't let you kill him, I won't let you take over!! I won't fade away!!!" The sword disappeared, as did Hyde and my wounds. I stood up in the black seeing a watery reflection of me with a right Chiropteran arm.

***


End file.
